The Evil Queer
"I shall destroy your happiness, AND your racism, if it is the last thing I do...." :— The Evil Queer Queen Regyna, more commonly refered to as The Evil Queer, was a terrible monarch, tyrant and witch in Fairytale Land, whom carried herself with awful hatred and malice. Cruel and sadistic, the Queer held a burning hatred for practically everyone she came into contact with, although she despised her rival, Snow Whitey , beyond all others. Her Storybrooker counterpart is Regyna Millis. Early Life Regyna was born to Henrie and Cara , growing up as a kind, beautiful young woman who had a love for her stable boy, Danier . One day, during a horseback-riding lesson, Regyna spotted a young girl on a steed that was out of control, so she immediately rode over to the child to save her, not having the slightest clue that it was King Leotard 's daughter, Snow Whitey. When Snow's father heard of this, he found Regyna and proposed to her. Despite being in love with Danier, her mother made her accept. After Regyna told Danier about the proposal, she asked if they could get married and run away together. Danier agreed, gave her a ring, and the two of them kissed. Unfortunately, Snow Whitey saw this, and began to run away deep into the nearby woods. Regyna caught up and truthfully explained how she didn't love the king, and how she couldn't tell her mother of her feelings nor the entire situation in of itself. Snow Whitey promised not to tell anyone, but eventually broke her vow when Cara talked about not wanting to lose Regyna, actually manipulating the girl in the discussion, which she used so that she could see if her hunch about her daughter loving the stable boy was true. On the night that Regyna and Danier were to run away together, they were stopped by Cara, who ended up taking out the innocent stable boy's heart and squeezing it to dust, therefore killing him. Afterward, she told her daughter of how she was just doing what she believed what was best for her, and reminded Regyna about how she would be queen. She also told her that love was a weakness, and that, though it might have felt real at the moment, it was nothing more than an infatuation. Like a dumb bimbo of sorts, Regyna seemed to accept this, and so she and her mother went out for sandwiches. Later, during a fitting for Regyna's wedding, Snow Whitey told her would-be stepmother that she looked like the fairest of them all, and how she had a good mother for understanding hers and Danier's love. Confused, Regyna asked what Snow Whitey meant, so she explained how she told Cara about her affair with Danier because she didn't want her to lose her mother, just like she did. Deep inside, Regyna was furious at Snow Whitey, but she was able to lie her way through and told the little girl how she was marrying her dad instead, and how happy she was that she would be her stepmother. Once Snow Whitey left, Cara gave Regyna credit for how she did, and from there her daughter decided that she would change. When her mother mentioned of how proud she was of her, Regyna realized that she had been set-up on the day that she saved Snow Whitey, and realized that her mother actually pre-ordered the sandwiches they had the previous night. As she left, she believed that she should've let her stepdaughter die on the horse, therefore starting her hatred of the girl. Regyna eventually married King Leotard. Treason Against the Kingdom At the palace, King Leotard let his new queen grow a single apple tree in the garden. The marriage wasn't one of love, as the king had more affection for his daughter, and Regyna still cared for her old love, Danier. One day, when her husband came home from a walk in the evening, he was accompanied by a Genie - someone Regyna found to be a way out of her loveless marriage. So, during her husband's birthday party, while the king spoke again of how his daughter was the fairest in the land, Regyna walked out in the palace's garden under her apple tree, visibly trying to hold back poorly acted, fake-ass tears of sadness. While she stood under the plant, the king's new friend came to her wishing to brighten her night, giving her the present of a hand mirror to let her see herself as the fairest in the land through his eyes. During the next few nights, Regyna wrote in her diary how she had found love again from a loveless marriage. After sniffing through Regyna's panties like the pervert he was, King Leotard found her diary and read it. Finding that she couldn't divorce her husband, she asked her father to bring a box with her freedom in it, though he had to ask the Genie, whom loved her, to bring the box to her chambers, as the guards were tasked to keep a watch out for Regyna's father. Bringing the box to her room, the Genie wondered how it would free her, finding that the box was carrying two poisonous vipers that, with a single bite, would kill someone. As she was about to let the poisonous snakes kill her, the Genie pulled her away and told her that he would use the vipers to kill her husband so they could always be together. Taking the vipers in the box, the Genie killed the king and came back with the joyous news that they could be a couple. Upon hearing this, Regyna told him that a palace guard had found one of the vipers and discovered that it was a species only found from the Genie's homeland. She told him that she had a ship ready to take him back to his old country to avoid persecution. Once this news sunk in, he realized that she used him for her own gains. As he still loved her, the Genie wished to be with her forever. Seeing his wish come true, she feared being taken into love aganist her will, until she heard the man crying out in the mirror he gave her. She smiled as she thought of a plan for him. Many days after her husband's funeral, she came to her step-daughter's side to comfort her, as she obviously missed her father. Afterward, once she was alone in her room, Regyna used her Magical Mirror to find someone suitable to kill Snow Whitey, knowing that if she tried to do it herself the people that were her subjects and the other kingdoms would see her for who she really was - the Evil Queer. The Magical Mirror then told her the best person to find was a Huntsman, as they were perfect for the job, and so he found one that the Queer was pleased with. Having her guards bring this Huntsman to the palace, she made a deal with him to kill her step-daughter, on the condition that the killing of wolves would be outlawed in her kingdom. While the Huntsman was away to murder Snow Whitey, Regyna changed her palace to suit how she felt. She brought darkness to the land around her castle, making the kingdom like a mirror image of what is used to be. Once the Huntsman was back with Snow Whitey's heart, he tried to hand Regyna the deceased girl's letter, though she only listened while the assassin read it to her. Regyna didn't care what it said after hearing the Huntsman read it, taking it from him and throwing it in the nearby fireplace. With Snow Whitey's heart finally in possession, she took it into the secretive dungeon vault where she kept all the hearts of her enemies. However, the vaults were under a magical spell that if the heart was not human, they would not open. As one of the small doors didn't unlock, she looked in the box she took and found that the part, indeed, wasn't a human heart. Angered by this betrayal, Regyna closed the door to her vault with her powers to keep the Huntsman from leaving, pitting him against the wall as she drove her hand into his chest (and later, his pants), taking out his heart so that he would never feel emotions or happiness again. As she squeezed the Huntsman's organ, making him drop to the floor in pain, she told him that he was now to forever be her pet, and that he would share her bed with her whenever she chose. She warned him that he would never cross her again, and if he did, she would kill him. Newer Life of Dark Intent and the Destruction of Fairytale Land At some point, her father was kidnapped by the Queen of Hairs, because she believed Regyna to be a threat to her power. She commissions a man named Jeffreeson to take her to Wiggerland, where her father is being held captive. There, she retrieves him and restores him to his old form with a 'shroom. She embraces him, and he seems happy to be reunited with her (and her tits). She leaves from Wiggerland with him, leaving the Mad Clatter to suffer at the Queen's hands. One day, as she is traveling in her woods, she stumbles across two children, one girl and one boy, searching for their father. The Queer orders them to be seized, but they fight back and run away. The Queer corners them, however, and decides to use them to sneak into a Blind Bitch 's home to steal a bag for her. If they find the pouch for her, she promises she will find their father for them. The children agree. After a death-defying experience, they successfully give her the pouch, from which she withdraws a poisoned red apple. She then offers the children to live with her, but they reject her offer and instead ask her to find their father. Regyna grows angry at this and curses them back to the forest to search for their lost father. Once they are gone, she has her guards bring out the children's father and interrogates him on why the children wouldn't live with her. When he retorts that family never abandons one another, Regyna banishes him to the forest as well. After this encounter, she learns that Wrinkledforeskin, a powerful magical being, has acquired a girl to tend his home for him. She purposefully meets the girl, named Belloni, on the road, and manipulates her into thinking that kissing him will break his curse of being the Dark One. Belloni believes her and rushes back to Wrinkledforeskin to turn him back into a normal man again. Later, she goes to Wrinkledforeskin's home and asks him about making a deal about a certain mermaid. When he tells her that he wouldn't be making deals that day, she tells him about Belloni's supposed death. Then she mocks him, telling him that he should get a new girl to clean the dusty mansion. After she crashes Snow Whitey's wedding, she attempts to enact the Black Curse that will acheive her happy ending, but finds that it fails. She fumes in the castle, wondering why it didn't work, and her father tells her that she should go to the person that gave her the curse in the first place. Regyna goes to the dwarves' mine in order to speak to the imprisoned Wrinkledforeskin, who tells her that she must sacrifice the thing that she loves most. She reveals that she killed her best steed, which causes the imp to attack her and tells her that a horse wouldn't work for the curse that she has enacted. He orders her to kill the thing she loves most, and Regyna leaves in silence. She is counseled by her father, and she tells him about her meeting with Wrinkledforeskin. He realizes that he is the thing she loves most and tries to persuade her out of killing him, but she stabs him with a dagger and whispers an apology as she kills him. The next time she tries to enact the Black Curse, she succeeds. Later, she rides to Snow Whitey's palace and sends her guards to kill anyone in their way. She meets Snow Whitey hugging Prince Charmer's unconscious body to her in the wardrobe room and laughs, telling Snow that she won't remember her prince, much less know that she loved him. Snow asks her where they are going, and Regyna replies "Somewhere horrible!" The curse envelops her as she is laughing over her victory. However, what she did not know was that Emma Swoon, Snow and Charmers' daughter, had escaped. The Black Curse She used her dark powers to enact a curse on the land, one that sends all of its inhabitants “Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine.....and Lindsay Lowlife's!” A place where nobody but the Evil Queer will have any recollection of who they are or how they arrived. A place void of hope. A place that sounds eerily similar to Storybrooker, Maine. The Black Curse originated from Wrinkledforeskin, who gave it to the Evil Queer for an unknown reason and price. The Evil Queer then exchanged the aforementioned curse with Divaleficent, who gave her her curse that she used on Sleeping Bitchy''.'' Divaleficent and the Queer eventually have a magical duel when the Queer asked for the curse back. Divaleficent promptly refused and loses the ensuing battle, being apprehended by a chandelier and watching as the curse was stolen from her as the Evil Queer retrieved it. On her first attempt at the curse, the Queer was told that she had to sacrifice something extremely important to her and use its heart to create the power of the curse. At her first failed attempt the Queer sacrificed her beloved horse, which Rumplestiltskin told her was not good enough. The Queer debates with herself but eventually sacrifices the only person who still means something to her, her father, Henrie. Her second attempt is successful, and her evil curse runs rampant, destroying Fairytale Land and transferring all it's characters to Storybrooker. Powers The Evil Queer is an exceedingly powerful witch, and therefore exhibits extremely powerful magic. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Shape-Shifting/Transfiguration:' The act of altering and/or changing the physical appearance of ones self. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons. *'Teleportation:' The act of transporting ones self from one location to another by magical influence. Category:Residents of the Fairytale World Category:Witches Category:Royal Bitches Category:Villains